Beating Hearts
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Mai goes away for a little while due to some personal issues, and Naru gets a case revolving around her. Can he and everyone else at SPR save Mai before it's too late?
1. Mai's Request

This is my first Ghost hunt Story. I always said I was going to write one, but I had to get through my other stories first. LOL. Well, I read th Sixth volume , well, just barely, and I like it cos

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO READ IT**

a buncha stuff happens to Mai and it sorta worries Naru, bringing them closer.

WEWT!

Legal Crap: I don't own Ghost hunt, and I don't think I ever will. Hm. Pity. Lol.

* * *

**Beating Hearts**

**chapter one: Mai's request**

* * *

"Naru, can I have this next week off?" Mai asked when he sat down. She placed his tea in front of him, and waited for an answer. Naru didn't even look up at her as he denied her request.

"But why?" she wanted to know. Naru's eyes flashed up at her, and then went back to scanning over the file he held.

"Because we are going to need you this week." he said simply. Mai sighed. Naru was impossible as usual.

"Will your mind have changed if I ask you later?" she asked tentatively. Her voice had softened, Naru noticed. It was soft when she spoke before, but now it was barely above a whisper. Not like the usual Mai, who is loud and hard headed. He looked up at her with his usual expression. A bored one.

"What reason do you have for me to let you off?" he asked in an aloof manner. Mai giggled inwardly. Everything about Naru was aloof.

"Well, I can't really say..." she said. Naru looked back at his papers.

"Then I can't let you off." he said. Mai's shoulders slumped. How was she going to explain this to Zakuro?

"What was that?" Naru asked. Mai snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You just said a name."

"Oh. Oh. Well, um, how's your work going?" She asked in a wavered voice. The nervousness in her about Naru question Zakuro, mixed with the Embarrassment of realizing she'd said her thoughts out loud was never a good combination. It made her voice weird. Naru just stared at her. He knew she had deliberately changed the subject. He did it too. If it was something one did not wish to speak about, then that's what you did. But Naru's curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know more about this Zakuro character, and his connection with Mai, but the subject had obviously taken her by surprise, and made her uncomfortable. He decided to show her mercy.

"It's not like you could understand too much of it anyway. Why do you ask?" he said, turning his gaze once more the papers he held. Mai sighed in relief, and then quickly filled with anger as she realized his insult.

"Well excuse me for not being a genius! I didn't realize you had to have an above average I.Q. to understand your work!" she exclaimed, and then walked away form him. Naru scoffed.

"Ignorance is no excuse." he said calmly. Mai Harrumphed and then went to pull some files from the filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

"To hell with asking him," Mai said, undignified, and then her demeanor softened as she continued to think more.

"Zakuro wouldn't be happy if I couldn't get off..." she said.

* * *

It was later that day as Mai was making her way home that she bumped into Takigawa. Literally.

Mai was once again lost in her thoughts, and was walking, which is never a good combination.

"Hey, Mai!" someone called. Mai, so lost in her thoughts, did not hear her name.

"MAI! WATCH OUT!" yelled the voice. That time, mai heard it.

"Huh?" she said, and then was tackled from the side. The two landed on the ground with such a force, mai was temporarily paralyzed.

"Mai," said Takigawa. He was on top of her, trying to get her to focus. When her vision became clearer, she was staring into his eyes.

"Hello, Monk-san. What are you doing?" She said. Takigawa got off of her, and then pulled her up. Mai dusted herself off, and then looked around. People were walking by and staring at them.

"What's..going on? What happened?" she asked, looking at Takigawa. He stared at her with a confused look.

"Are you kidding me? You just walked right out into the middle of the street, and was almost hit by a car." he said. Mai's face was in that of shocked.

"That's why tackled me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. What were you thinking? That was very dangerous." he chided. Mai looked away, feeling guilty. She really should've been paying attention, and now she caused a mess.

"I'm sorry. Monk-san." she said. She turned around.

"Everything alright Mai?" He asked.

"Yes," she looked back at him over her shoulder, " Everything is fine. I'm just very tired. Good luck on the new case."

The monk blinked. "You mean you won't be helping us?"

Mai shook her head. "No. Naru...relieved me of my duties for the week. I'll be back on Monday."

"Oh. Well, have fun not working!" he cheered, and then he went on his way.

"Fun," she said, and then rolled her eyes, " yeah right."

* * *

THUS ENDS OUR CHAPTER! I know I know it was short, but hell, at least I finally WROTE ONE! WOOT! Ok please review. Flames accepted. Will be used to cook with. 


	2. Zakuro

Ok, thanks to my Three reviewers. I appreciate your advice but , not to be rude...

Keep it to yourself.

The first chapter was rushed because I had been toying with the idea for a long time, but never really had anything behind it, like plot and details and such. It was rushed, and a bit sloppier than usual because I was in a hurry to do it because my mom was getting on my case about my homework which she refused to believe was completed. Please do not take offense to this as it is just the way I am. I often get hyper, like I was in the first chapter, and I often get serious, like I am now. I hope you review. Once again, I hope you do not take this into offense. And also, once more:

Please keep your advice to yourself. I appreciate it, but I feel insulted at the same time, as I'm sure you feel insulted that I have just written this.

In any case, this is enough gibber jabbing. Time to start the story.

But first...

Legal Crap: I will always and forever refer to the always overrated "Disclaimer" as legal crap because that is exactly what it is. We all know I do not own Ghost hunt. If you don't own Ghost Hunt, then neither do I.

Also, a mistake. The spoiler was from Volume 5, not 6. My apologies. And by the way, if I make any obvious spelling mistakes here, it's because it's 2am and I'm sleepy. Or because I have bad grammar, but I prefer the first choice.

* * *

**Beating Hearts**

**chapter two:**

**Zakuro

* * *

**

Mai opened the door to her small apartment and entered into the warmth. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. She turned around, unbuttoning her coat and putting it on the hook that was by the door. Her brown eyes gazed over the stillness of her apartment.

"I'm home," she called out, but she knew no one would answer. Mai sighed and trekked to the back of the apartment to the even smaller bedroom. She was thinking about what had happened earlier, when Takigawa had saved her. Mai had berated herself all the way home, thinking about how careless she had been. She could've been killed.

And Zakuro wouldn't like that. He said he'd never let her go.

Mai shivered. Not because of the lack of warmth in her apartment, for it was rather warm, but because of the feeling she had when she was with Zakuro. He made her feel safe, and loved, and fearful. When he was angry, or even when he was happy, (always, he was so unpredictable) it scared her. All of the scars she had acquired over the months. She never even suspected that he was like that. Just like how no one suspected that...

No, Mai thought, as she shook her head, happy thoughts, happy thoughts...

Mai entered her bathroom and flicked on the light. The small space instantly filled will abnormal brightness, due to the painted yellow walls. Mai squinched her eyes, and then slowly opened them, letting her eyes adjust to the new light. She turned on her shower. Mai held out her hand to feel the water to see if it was the right temperature. When she was satisfied, she brought her hand back, and shook off the water, then she quickly took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. Mai, with much build up anticipation, let out a slow, heavy breath as she let the warm water beat down against her skin. She ducked her head beneath the shower head to drench her hair, then she pulled back , spitting out the water that had trailed down into her open mouth. Reaching out her hand to the wall of the shower, Mai leaned on her straightened arm, as if to hold herself up. She was panting for some unknown reason. She held her head up, and peered around for her mango smelling soap. Once she found it, she picked it up and lathered it in her wash cloth.

I should've taken a bath, Mai thought and she cleaned up. Baths are soooo much more soothing...

* * *

Mai was in her pajama's, even though it was close to five thirty. She had no intentions of leaving anyway. It's not like she could, anyway... 

The phone rang just as Mai sat down on her couch. She groaned as she reached for it. Whoever it was on the other line had better have a good reason for calling her. She wanted nothing more than to take a nap, wake up, eat her dinner, do her homework, and then go to bed. What she did just about everyday.

"Hello?" she asked. There was silence on the other end. Mai's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. It was him. It had to be him. He was the only one who made her heart speed up the way it did, other than Naru, but it was for a completely different reason...

"I called earlier. You didn't answer." said a male voice. Mai forced herself to breath. It was Zakuro. If she hesitated in speaking to him, something was bound to happen and that something was never good.

"I was in the shower," she said, her voice filled with uncertainty. Zakuro paused before saying anything. He knew she would be in the shower, she would never leave him without a word. Never, never...

"That's no excuse. You should've picked it up." he said in a firm tone. Mai's blood ran cold. His voice, his voice, it was getting that sound. That certain sound that scared her senseless. Feeling as though she was losing her composure (Zakuro HATES that) she grabbed a couch pillow, and gripped it tightly. The fabric pressing into her skin, and rubbing across the softness made her flesh burn, but she did little more than wince.

"I didn't hear it ring, I'm sorry." she said. Zakuro's voice was deeper, as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he said next.

"Are you defying me? Mai, you shouldn't do that. You know you shouldn't do that. It's poor decision making."

"I'm sorry." Mai said instantly. She was panicking on the inside now. She didn't want him to get mad. He was getting to that point where he would get mad, and no matter what she did or said, he would only get angrier, and angrier until he was pissed.

That...was the worst...

"Stupid. Let me finish speaking before you say anything. It's rude, very rude." he said. Mai nodded, then remembered they were not in person, and said " Yes."

"So you agree. You were being rude." he said, and she could just hear the smirk appear on his face. Mai gulped. She knew what would come next...and afterwards...

"Well, then you know you MUST be punished. You're already in timeout. That's why you are grounded for the week. Oh yes, the reason I called. You weren't supposed to leave today. But you left anyway," he said thoughtfully, "Where did you go?"

"I, uh, I went to work."

"What for?"

"Well, you wouldn't Want Na-Shibuya-san to get curious and come looking to see if everything is alright. Everything is alright by the way," she said, just as his breath quickened.

"No. Everything is not alright. You left today. For a good reason, but you didn't tell me. That's bad. You most certainly will be punished today."

"But, But, Zakuro! I only-"

"Do not argue with me." he said in an eerie calm voice. Mai froze. He was serious. She knew better than to argue with him. It was useless; he was like a GOD and she was like... like...

A Sacrifice.

"You will be punished Have your homework done by the time I get there, and be awake. You must be full of energy." he said. Mai's grip on the pillow loosened. He fear had hit such a peak that she felt numb all over.

"Yes..." she said with a sorrowful voice. "I'll be ready."

"Good."

"When will you be coming?"

"Don't worry about it, just be ready." he said. Mai blinked.

"But, you can't!" she said. He was playing this stupid game, again. The suspenseful one that always kept her guessing until he finally showed up. Most of the time she was ready, and he'd get angry at her for being to anxious (which she wasn't, obviously) and then everything would just get worse from there. So many scars, and she didn't ave any space left on her body for any more. But the emotional damage was forever building up. She knew it was coming soon. One day, just like her father. She knew she would go over the edge...

Figuratively...or physically?

"MAI!" Zakuro yelled. Mai was napped from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You. Are. So. Gone." he said in a deadly tone, and then hung up. The phone slipped from her hands. She had obviously missed something rather important (it was ALWAYS important with Zakuro; it HAD to be) and now she was going to pay. A smile slowly played on her lips until she had the look of a deranged woman on her face.

"My Zakuro..." she said, and then hung up. She shook her head. She didn't want to be awake. Suddenly, she just wanted to leave. Get dressed and go, but it wouldn't matter. Zakuro would find her. He's everywhere. Always, here, there, somewhere, GOD! It was pitiful how scared he was that she would leave him like everyone else. She promised she'd stay, and she almost always kept her promise, but she was sure that this was one promise she could break.

She SHOULD break.

"I need to get out of here..." she said, and scrambled to get to her room.

Moments later, Mai emerged from her room fully dressed in a Skirt that came down to just above her knew, skimming her thighs, just loose enough to break into a run if need be, and a black shirt. She didn't have very many pants. She didn't like wearing them. And Zakuro didn't like seeing her in skirts. This fact made everything worse. Mai grabbed her coat and opened up the door and then froze. She took a step back as Zakuro stepped inside.

"You, were trying to leave...again, weren't you?" he said, softly, but the anger in his voice was evident. Mai shook her head vigorously.

"No, no I was just going to go-"

"Somewhere when I said you were on punishment!" he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Mai winced.

"DAMMIT MAI!"

"I wasn't, I swear! I SWEAR-AH!" she exclaimed as a fist made it's way to her cheek. Mai would've fallen back on to the ground if he hadn't been holding her to tightly. Her other hand dropped her coat, and flew up to try an sooth the searing pain on her face.

"Why do you do this?" he demanded, jerking her too him. Mai began to cry.

"Because of you..." she said. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Thus ends another chapter.

Suspenseful, angsty, blah blah blah. I hate drama and yet I write it most of the time. Oh well. Please, do review. And I suppose some constructive criticism isn't so bad...it just makes me feel like less of a writer...but you may praise me all you want. Man, that sounds conceited...ok.

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ACCEPTED! WILL BE USED TO COOK WITH!**

**also, i know Mai is a lil OOC but...well, i need to change the genre, now don't I? lol.**


	3. Stuff happens

Ok. I took a while to Update. Be glad I did. Thank you. Sorry for being rude, but I'm sick. I have an excuse to be.

Disclaimer: Um...yeah...

Beating Hearts

Chapter three: Stuff Happens.

* * *

Naru was sitting at his desk. Everyone was going to be there soon. Much to his annoyance, Naru had to leave the comfortable tranquility of his office to greet them. That was Mai's job, but she hadn't shown up for work. Of course, Naru being Naru, didn't really give it much thought. He just decided to dock it from her pay. He decided that if she was going to be irresponsible for her actions, he wasn't going to lose money over it. 

But still...something tugged at the back of his mind like an annoying string attached to a sweater that wont come off. A nagging feeling that maybe something was wrong...

But then again, Naru scoffed, Why should I really care about it? Her decision, her money.

Naru sighed and then looked at his watch. The others should be arriving soon. As if on cue, the door swung open on the other side of his office door, and Monk-san's voice rang out, "Hellooo! Anyone here?"

Naru rolled his eyes and reminded himself why this man was indeed, _useful.

* * *

_

After a while, everyone had shown up (with the exception of Mai, of course). A few questions, however, arose as to her current whereabouts.

"Hey, Naru. Where's the kid?" the self-proclaimed priestess wondered. Naru, of course, didn't reply. He wasn't really sure about where Mai was, but why let her know that?

"Mai said she was taking the weak off, or something. I met her a few days ago. She was totally out of it. So lost in her thoughts, she would've been run over if I hadn't gotten to her." Monk-san said. This registered in Naru's mind as a bit peculiar, but then again, Mai was always getting hurt. But that was always when they were working on a case. Something was indeed wrong...

Naru closed his eyes and mentally berated himself for getting off Topic. What goes on outside of work holds no interest of his. Mai was certainly...an _interesting _character, but she had nothing to do with him.

(A/N: right naru. Keep telling yourself that...)

"Well, Mai was lying to you. I never gave her time off." he said. Everyone looked around at each other. Of course, in their minds, they were wondering if something was wrong because knowing Mai, she was in some sort of trouble. John spoke up first.

"Well, maybe she has a good reason." he said, "I mean, Mai wouldn't just take off without having a good reason."

"A good reason and a good intention are two totally different things. Mai might be doing something stupid, or dangerous right now, with a good intention in her heart." Asako said. She was speaking the truth, but it didn't help ease down the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks. That makes me feel loads better." Takigawa said. Asako stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Whatever her reason is for leaving, it's not important now. We have to focus on our case." Naru said, pushing the files into the center of the table. John was the first to get his hands on them.

"Um...this is in an apartment complex, right?" he said, looking on the back of the paper. Naru nodded.

"People have been complaining about a certain apartment. They say they hear things coming through the walls and when they question the occupant, she denies anything is wrong." he explained. John's eyes grazed over a few lines and then they stopped, and got wide. Everyone notice the change in his expression. Asako asked, "What's wrong. Kid?"

"The occupant of the apartment..." he said. Takigawa took the paper from his hands, and then let his eyes fall over the words.

"Oh..." he said, and then looked at Naru. "Did you know?"

Naru stared at him boredly. "Know what?"

Takigawa's eyes darkened and then he handed the paper to him. Naru took the paper and reread what he seemed to have missed. His eyes widened slightly, but not enough to be noticeable.

"Taniyama Mai." he said. Asako gasped.

"You mean, that's _her_ lace that is spooking people? Well, why didn't she say something?"

"Maybe," John spoke up, "She didn't want us to know."

* * *

"STOP it." Mai demanded. She was sitting on her bed, trying to read a book when a picture frame suddenly fell off of her dresser. Mai rolled her eyes. 

"Every year..." she said. She flinched as the lamp zinged past her fast and smashed into the wall. She sighed in annoyance and snapped her book closed.

"I can't concentrate with you people around!" she exclaimed, and then marched out into her living room. The pillows were dancing around in the air, and when her presence was made aware, the pillows threw themselves at her. She swatted a few away, but still got hit by two.

"That's enough! I can't take this! If you guys don't calm down, I'm leaving!" she shouted. And then everything dropped to the floor. The dishes shattered, and the pillows knocked things over. Mai sighed.

"Every year..." she said, and set to work on cleaning everything up. She bent down to pick up the pillows, and winced as a familiar pain shot up her back. She put her hand on he rlower back and sighed.

"This is why I hate Zakuro..." she said

* * *

If you have come this Far, it means that I must be doing something right. thanks! And now a preview for next chapter: (and just so you know, the words the come below the Chapter title might not be the first one syou see when I actually put it up)

* * *

Beating Hearts

chapter four: It begins.

Mai opened the door and gasped. There standing in front of her was John. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder, as if worried he might see something. John swallowed. he was nervous because he had come see heralone when everyone else would be at her home in two or less days. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mai," he said, "We need to ta--" he was cut off by a crashing sound coming from inside the apartment. Mai winced. This was not a good time to have a visitor. Especially a _male _visitor.

"Um, yeah, about that... can we do it some other time?" she asked. kind of tugging on the door. She was edging it closer to him. John blinked. She was trying to get him to leave.

"Well, it's important but--"

"Thanks!" she said, and the slammed the door in his face. On the other side of the door, he could hear Mai yelling.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! He's just a friend!"

"WHO IS HE REALLY!?" boomed an angry male voice.

"A FRIEND!" she screeched.

"LIES!" the male voice bellowed, and then there was a crash.

"...Mai?" John knocked on the door. He recieved no answer.

"Mai?" he began pounding on the door. "MAI!?"

* * *

THERE! 

THAT should keep you interested enough for you to review. I need at least four reviews for me to update soon! LOL bye.

L.A.S.


	4. It begins

Ok, I know I took forever to update, but you know,** life **happens. What am I supposed to do? I can't put it on hold! I'm only fifteen! I'm not old enough or skilled enough to do something that.

I am the world's Worst multitasker. Be**lieve** me, I would know. **::sweatdrops::**

So anyway, this chapter my be short because today, we have a two hour delay for school, but I'm not planning on going. And I will also be updating my other fics so yeah. And to top it all off, my brother is home, and I'm going to need to bribe him to keep quiet about me skipping to update for you people. LOL. Dontcha just love me? (And it also occurred to me that I have been getting someone's name wrong. It's not "Asako" but "Ayako". One of my reviewers also pointer it out to me. Thank you **Yoshikuni Asuka**. It was very nice of you o-o. In recognition of your niceness, I'll be using your username for a character in this story. I hope it's alright that I didn't ask you...)

Disclaimer: Here it is. You are reading it. Moving on.

* * *

Chapter four: It begins

It occurred to Naru that he should probably call first, and let Mai know that they were coming over, but Naru didn't see why he should have to. Mai stopped coming to work without any notice (ok, she DID give him notice by asking permission, but he didn't actually think she'd do it regardless) so he is just repaying the favor. Dressed in a black turtle neck (seeing as how it was winter and everything), black suit pants and a long black coat (nothing new there) he made his way calmly into the office building that was in control of the apartment complex.

"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?" asked a dark haired woman as she walked out of a room from the side. Naru nodded.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya. I'm the president of SPR. This is my assistant, Lin." he stated cooly. The woman tilted her head to the side with a smile plastered on her face, making her confusion obvious to the two men in front of her."

"SPR?" she questioned. Naru nodded.

"Shibuya Psychic Research. We were called a few days ago regarding a seemingly unnatural phenomenon in one of the apartments." he stated. The woman continued smiling at them, and the her eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"Oh yes! Yes, that's right. I'm sorry I forgot. There's just been so much going on. My name is Yoshikuni Asuka. I'm head of the Matreyu Apartment Complex here. Yes, I did call you as a suggestion from some residents here, but I didn't think anything was too serious. Is there anything I can help you with? Would you like a tour?" she asked.

"No tour is necessary. If you could, can you show us to a room that we could have as a base?" he asked. Asuka blinked.

"A base?"

"Yes. A base." he wasn't going to explain it. Asuka blinked and then nodded.

"Well, there is the room is the far back. I never got around to using it because there was no need. Would that be fine?" she asked. Naru nodded.

"That's fine."

* * *

"Yo, Naru!" Takigawa called out as he entered the room. He was carrying one of the camera's that the group often used for such occasions. "This thing weighs a ton! Why aren't you helping?"

"Because I'm the one that's paying you." was Naru's blunt reply. Takigawa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, where should I put this?" he asked. Naru nodded to the far side of the room.

"Over there." he said. Takigawa nodded and headed for that certain part of the room. Once he put the camera down (as carefully as possible thanks to a threat to have his head from Naru earlier that day) he straightened his shirt and turned to gaze at the moderately large room.

"This place is very spacious. Not like what we usually have." she said, and then looked at Naru, who was bent over some files on the table. He walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. "Is this information on the apartment occupant"

Naru nodded once he heard the serious tone in the Monk's voice. "Yes. Mai's information. Most of which we know already."

Takigawa's eyes scanned over the file, and then stopped when they came to one particular bit of information.

"Well, I can speak for everyone when I say, we most _certainly _didn't know _this."_ he said, and pointed to a few sentences near the bottom of the paper. Naru was still stuck on the fact that the whole situation surrounded around mai (not that he cared much or anything) so he had yet to actually read the whole paper. His eyes rolled over the paper one more time, finally going past Mai's name, and down to where Takigawa's index finger indicated. His eyes narrowed as he read.

_Taniyama Mai. The only occupant in the apartment. Moved in shortly after a traumatic situation involving the death of her whole family. Doesn't get many visitors, except one man in particular. Daijojin Zakuro. Frequently visits for unexplained reasons. Seems somewhat threatening._

"Well I can speak for everyone when I say I can most certainly agree with you." Naru said. Takigawa's eyes narrowed slightly.

"So...does she know we're here?" he asked. Naru was silent for a couple of beats.

"No," he said, "but she will soon enough."

After a while, everyone started showing up to begin their work. Most had heavy hearts about dealing with Mai. How would she react to seeing them all show up at her apartment? They didn't know what to expect. They knew she'd be shocked. She might even be angry. She might even be guilty. As time grew shorter, the discussed this.

"Well, of course she'd be shocked to see us! Everyone just miraculously showing up on her doorstep." Ayako aid. John nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was just thinking, that before anyone does anything, we should at least go and see her, you know, like undercover. Just to see how she's doing, and what the problem is..."

"We already _know _what the problem is." Naru said, entering the room. All eyes turned on him as he spoke.

"But you have a good idea, John. Thanks for volunteering." he said. John blinked at him.

"Uh, what? You're welcome?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well," Takigawa said, slapping John on the back and a broad smile on his face, "Everyone know's you just walked right into that one."

* * *

So, as decided, one hour later, John made his way to Mai's apartment. Upon reaching it, he heard loud voices coming from the other side of the door, in which made him very curious, and slightly fearful for his friend.

"WHERE IS IT?!" demanded a voice that was unfamiliar to him. John raised an eyebrow before tentatively raising his hand to knock softly on the door.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!? WHERE IS WHAT!?" screamed Mai's voice. John took a step back, a bit shocked. He knew my could get upset, but had never known her to yell back (with the minor exception of yelling at Naru when he allowed it). Feeling slightly more anxious then before, John knocked on the door a little louder as when he knocked before, no one heard him.

"ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" demanded the unfamiliar voice, which John now pegged as Male.

"I KNOW! I know! Good grief!" Mai said. The ka-chink ka-chink of the lock being unlocked was heard, and then the door was slowly pulled open.

Mai opened the door and gasped. There standing in front of her was John. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder, as if worried he might see something. John swallowed. He was nervous, of course. Having been chosen to speak with Mai was enough to think about. The fact that he was actually do it made his blood pump faster. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mai," he said, "We need to ta–" he was cut off by a crashing sound coming from inside the apartment. Mai winced. This was not a good time to have a visitor. Especially a _male _visitor.

"Um, yeah, about that... can we do it some other time?" she asked. kind of tugging on the door. She was edging it closer to him. John blinked. She was trying to get him to leave.

"Well, it's important but–"

"Thanks!" she said, and the slammed the door in his face. On the other side of the door, he could hear Mai yelling.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! He's just a friend!"

"WHO IS HE REALLY!?" boomed an angry male voice.

"A FRIEND!" she screeched.

"LIES!" the male voice bellowed, and then there was a crash.

"...Mai?" John knocked on the door. He recieved no answer.

"Mai?" he began pounding on the door. "MAI!?"

The door opened with an eery creak, and before john appeared a man. He was taller than himself, Maybe as tall as Naru. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes that seemed to be looking into John's mind. He gulped.

"Uh, may I speak to Mai please?" John asked cautiously. The man before him smiled, and pulled the door closer to his side. His body was standing in the doorframe, blocking John's view of the inside.

"She's asleep right now. If you come back later–"

"Well, you see, it's very important. I work with her and we just got a new case that revolves around her, so I was sent to speak with her." John explained. Then he bit his lip thinking that it might have been a better idea to say nothing. The expression on the man's face was rather creepy. He had a toothy smile on his face that didn't reach his ears, and his eyes were slightly narrowed, as if warning John to stay away.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry but Mai is sleeping. Come back later." said the man, a bit to sharply. John blinked.

"Ah, of course. Mai needs her rest I suppose. Mai I ask who you are? I don't want to seem rude, but I am to report back to everyone who I spoke with." John lied.

"My name is Zakuro Daijojin. I am Mai's guardian. If you have any questions you'd like to ask Mai, I'm sure I'd be able to help out just as much." Zakuro said. John shook his head.

"N-no, that's alright. Um, I'll just come back later. When will mai be awake?"

"I don't know. This girl sleeps like a rock. You have a better chance of coming back tomorrow." Zakuro said. Before John could get a word out, Zakuro said a quick "Goodbye now" and retreated back inside the apartment.

"Uh, thank...you..." John said slowly as he began to walk away. As he made his way back to the base, thoughts, many thoughts, ran through his mind. But the most frequent one was:

_The Daijojin person is bad news..._

Very bad news indeed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

RxR please...


	5. Almost Dead

Sorry for the long update. I was, again, grounded. Well, now that I am back online and active, I took the time to see how many stories I have that are unfinished.

11 total.

Yeah, I know. About three of them I am going to delete, but I decided that, instead of updating whatever strikes me, I'm going to go down the list of stories and finish everything in an orderly fashion. This story is first on my list so, guess how lucky you guys are?

Lol. Yeah.

And one more thing. Please, please, PLEASE do not point out how I have spelling mistakes here and how I could make a sentence better there. I know you guys are just trying to help, but it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good enough job to please YOU when really I shouldn't HAVE to please YOU. I am writing this story because the idea just seemed to good to keep in.

Please and Thank you.

Also, as it turns out, (spoiler alert) Mai really is an orphan, for those of you who didn't get the 6th volume "Ghost Hunt". And I have MORE good news.

Ghost Hunt is an Anime on YouTube.

**:O!?**

**:D!?**

I know. I know. I screamed when I found out and you know that Joke in the manga about the way john talks? Yeah...you'll understand why it's a joke when you see the anime. **XD** and so now

The disclaimer: Here it is. You are reading it. Moving on.

* * *

Beating Hearts.

Almost Dead

John went back to the Base and found Naru there. Everyone else had gone off to bring back the rest of the supplies. Naru was going over th file of the situation again. John couldn't really read Naru's face, but he new something was bothering him by the way he was sitting. Naru wasn't sitting up straight. Nor did he seem stiff or strained. In fact, Naru was leaning against the back of the chair, slouching, with a hand beneath his chin. Apparently he hadn't noticed John's presence yet, so he cleared his throat, but still, Naru did not look up.

"Naru..." John said tentatively. Naru's ears twitched in recognition that he was no longer alone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got to talk to Mai, but it was brief and she told me to come back tomorrow. And then I spoke with Zakuro Daijojin. The report on Mai's living status doesn't do him justice. That guy is a maniac as far as I'm concerned. And..."

"And?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of what's going on behind closed doors, but from what I heard while standing outside the door, they were fighting, and I think it got physical." John said. Naru was already stiff, because that's just the way he was, but when he heard the claim that John had just laid on him, his back went rigid. He slowly looked up, his eyes darker than usual.

"Physical?" He repeated. John nodded.

"That's what I think. I heard Mai yelling back at this guy and then he yelled and then there was a crash and I called out to Mai but got no response. I only assumed what had happened." John said. Naru nodded.

"You know how the saying goes about assuming." Naru said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but I honestly don't think I'm too far from the truth."

They were silent.

* * *

"So...what does this mean? If what John assumed is what really happened then we need to do something." the monk said. Everyone nodded their heads. Except Naru and Lin of course.

"We already have a case. It's why we're here. What goes on in Mai's life outside of SPR is not our concern." Naru said. John blinked. After that talk they had earlier, he'd have thought Naru would have agreed with the monk.

"How can you be so cruel? Mai needs our help! We should help her!" Ayako exclaimed. Naru didn't bat an eyelash in her direction. His face was as stoney as ever.

"We were hired to do a job, and we are going to do so. We are behind in our work since no one seems to be calming down. If you won't be able to do your job then I suggest you leave right now." he said. No one moved.

"I thought as much." he said to the room of people. With that, he turned around and left the room.

"Lin-san, do you think as much?" Takigawa asked the dark haired man sitting at the table. Lin didn't look up.

"I think that you should do what you were hired for." he said. The monk rolled his eyes and turned back to everyone.

"Well, I personally can't just let something like this happen to Mai. I mean, we can do something about it, but at the same time we can't." he said. Ayako shifted in her seat on couch by crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Well, we can't really go against Naru. I mean, he'd have our heads. I swear that kid is the spawn of evil." She said.

"I don't think so. Naru isn't all bad. He just has a bad attitude. He's actually one of the good guys. Kind of like this Character from a movie I saw once. Naru is like Dirty Harry." John chirped. Everyone just stared at him. Having never really watched an American moving before, of course they would be dumbstruck. John took note of this and began to explain.

"Dirty Harry is a moving about a god cop with a bad attitude. He has a "no nonsense" motto and "shoot now, ask later" slogan. Naru is just like him. Minus the gun." He said. They nodded as they understood the comparison.

"Yeah sure. I guess you're right. But we still need to help Mai. She could be in terrible danger." Ayako said. "If we don't act now, me might regret it later."

"You actually said something profound for once. I'm impressed!" Takigawa teased. Ayako rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. John looked at Masako, realizing that she was there, but hadn't spoken a word. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Masako squeezed her hands together in her lap and stared straight ahead.

"I'm sure this is just a mistake, but if I were to admit that to myself and believe it, then I would doubt myself as a psychic medium." she said. John had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" when she didn't respond, his heartbeat quickened. Something was indeed wrong.

"I'm not exactly sure if I should say something. I know I should but, it just can't be right." She said. By this time, the monk and the self proclaimed priestess were looking at her as well.

"What's going on now?" Ayako asked. John shrugged.

"It's like she's talking in riddles." he said. Takigawa examined Masako from his place next to Ayako.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked. Masako clutched the fabric of her kimono and looked at them dead in the eye. From what they saw and of the usually stoic eyes, something was troubling her very deeply.

"I...do any of you see anything over in that corner right there?" she nodded in the direction she was speaking of. All three of them looked and saw nothing but stacked boxes that were already there when they made this room their base.

"No." John said.

"Are we supposed to?" Takigawa asked. Ayako sneered.

"Obviously not. She's seeing the spirit of a dead person." she said. Masako looked down once more.

"I was hoping that was not the case..." she said quietly. Now they all looked at her strangely.

"Do you know this spirit?" Ayako asked. Masako raised her head and looked in the direction she had mentioned earlier. Her brows furrowed into her head as she stared with intensity.

"Yes. We all do." she said. "It's Mai."

As soon as those words left her mouth, it seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room. It got deathly quiet as the three followed her gaze slowly over to the corner once more.

They couldn't see her, but Masako could. Mai was sitting quitely on top of the stacked boxes with her hands laced in her lap. She was staring directly out the window at some particular object. Then her gaze slowly turned to Masako. Masako returned the stare. Mai smiled sincerely at her and then opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Masako heard her perfectly in her mind.

"_It's not too late."_


	6. What you least expected

I am trying SO HARD to update faster than I usually do.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.

**Very Important A/N:** The **_Shinishi-ko_** as you will read about in this story, is supposedly a temporary shrine. The reason being that my update was so late for this story was that I KNEW of it, I just didn't know what it was called. I was talking about it with a friend of mine, and she mentioned that she knew all about this kind of Japanese custom. I was excited because I could FINALLY get on with this fanfic, but then as I was writing this chapter, it occurred to me that My friend likes to tell lies.

"Stories! Not Lies! **STORIES!" **I can hear her in my head shouting at me. Whatever.

So yeah, I'm not sure that the **_Shinishi-ko _**is what it's called. And now that I think about it...a shrine like this sounds very far-fetched because it was that SAME FRIEND who told me about this type of Shrine in the first place.

GAH! DON'T KILL ME IF I GET THIS WRONG! I just need it for the progression of this story. O–O. On with the show!

Gawd, that has GOT the be the longest A/N in history.

* * *

Beating Hearts 

Chapter three: Meet the Family.

Mai wandered around the apartment complex, careful not to go too far, but still looking around for something. She didn't know what. She knew that floating three feet off the ground was a sign that she was dead, but then she knew she wasn't dead. Why else would she have told Masako that it wasn't too late? Simple.

Because she was not dead. Yet.

If Zakuro got his way, Mai would stay in her comatose state for a while, so he could keep his eyes on her while still going on about his daily routine. Mai shook her head.

"Darling, come here." her mother said from her side. Mai glanced at her. It was good to see her mother again. She missed her family terribly, and under the circumstances, she did need a hug. Mai hovered over to her mother and fell into her arms. She sobbed silently as her father stood off to the side, looking in Mai's apartment window.

"Well, Zakuro has finally decided to put Mai somewhere other than the floor. That bastard. If I were alive, I'd kick his ass."

"If you were alive, you wouldn't need to." Mai said without thinking. Her father grew silent and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's not like I can go back to life. I've been dead for about six years now. If I could change the way things turned out, I would. To tell you the truth. . .I was rather devastated when your Mother suddenly passed away." he said. Mai looked at him.

"Yes. I was too." she said. "I was confused as well. Why did you leave me in the care of Zakuro?"

Her parents looked at each other.

"We didn't." her mother said.

* * *

"Are you positive Masako?" Naru asked her for the fourth time. Masako, staying collective as usual, only nodded her response. Naru sighed. 

Mai was dead.

He felt ver strongly. . .very sorrowful about the news, but he didn't know why.

Scrap that; he knew exactly why.

Standing up, he grabbed his jacket from the chair and made his way to the door.

It was time to have a little talk with this Zakuro fellow.

Watching Naru leave the room, Takigawa assumed he was going to Mai's apartment. It was rather brash of him to do (very "un-naru like" so to speak) but then, under the circumstances, who could blame him? Mai was dead.

Seemingly. . .

The monk didn't want to be disrespectful of the dead, but he just couldn't grasp the concept of Mai being dead. Something was off about it.

"Masako-san," he called out, "did Mai tell you anything?"

Masako looked up, as if startled, and then nodded. "Yes. She did."

"What did she say?" John asked. Masako blinked a few times, recollecting.

"She said that it was not too late, but I have no idea as to what she could be referring to." she said. Takigawa looked at Ayako, and they both nodded at the same time.

"We need to set up a _Shinishi-ko. _A Temporary shrine." Ayako said, speaking his exact thoughts out loud. John looked at her quizically.

"What good would that do?" he questioned.

"A _Shinishi-ko _would allow us to communicate with a spirit directly, and in very, very, _very_ rare cases, the spirit would materialize, as if it were still alive." Takigawa said. Ayako nodded. There was a scraping noise coming from the corner and everyone turned to see Lin stand up.

"Absolutely not. A _Shinishi-ko _would put whoever performs it in danger and we can't risk that." He said. John looked back at the monk.

"Is that true?" he asked. Takigawa nodded.

"Yeah. In most cases where a _Shinishi-ko _is performed, the communicator usually ends up injured in some way, or they die. The stress ofcommunicating with the spirit would be to great, and would drain one's energy so that they'd be in a weakened state. Weak enough to get possessed or actually die."

"Exactly, so you may not do it." Lin said firmly.

"Well. . . what if, instead of one person using their energy to draw the spirit in, there was one, or in this case, three?" John chirped in. Lin tapped his index finger on his chin and looked thoughtful.

"That could work, but I don't think it has ever been done before. We would still need a communicator." Lin said. It was then that Masako cleared her throat, and made everyone aware that her presence was still in the room.

"I could do it. Being a Psychic Medium after all, it should be fairly easy for me to do."

"Have you ever preformed a _Shinishi-ko?"_ Lin asked her. Masako shook her head slightly, and peered up at him.

"I'm not afraid. I never have been. I just don't want Mai to die. Seeing as how she contacted me as a spirit, I'd say she is on the verge of death."

"Given the circumstances, and our new resolution, I'd say it'd tale us hours to get everything we need, and additional time to set it up." the Monk said.

"How much time do you think we have until Mai passes away completely?" John asked. They all looked at Masako. She reached up to her chest and clutched the collar of her kimono.

"From the state of being. . .or not being, that I last saw Mai, I'd say we have less than 24 hours. Nearly 15, I'd say." she stated flatly.

"Now that we have everything settled, we just have one last order of business." Ayako said.

"What's that?" asked Takigawa.

"Telling Naru."

* * *

His cellphone was vibrating in his jacket pocket. Naru didn't bother to answer it. He was too distracted at the sight of Mai laying lifelessly on the couch in her livingroom. He'd arrived at her home a few moments ago, and was allowed in by the one he assumed was Zakuro. Naru had a bitter feeling towards the man, but being the stoic guy that he was, he didn't let any of his emotions seep through to the outside. 

Zakuro had showed him into the livingroom.

"Have a seat." he'd said. Naru was about to, but then the sight of Mai on the couch had stopped him. As the dark haired man was distracted, Zakuro watched him from the kitchen. He was filling up the tea kettle with water. One thing he'd learned from Mai was that, whenever you have a guest, always serve refreshments. He snorted.

Mai was good for at least _this, _Zakuro thought bitterly. AS he poured the host water in the cups, he dropped a pill in the cup he planned on Giving to his guest.

"I rather like my privacy, thank you." he said to himself, then he lifted the cups and walked into the livingroom where he found Naru, still standing over Mai.

"There's no need to be so worried. She's just sleeping." he told the other man. Naru looked at him. He saw right through the smile plastered on Zakuro's face and instantly knew something wasn't right.

Well, other than the obvious.

"Here," Zakuro said, handing Naru his cup of tea. Naru eyed the cup, then took it. He brought it to his face, and sniffed it. He didn't care if he seemed rude or not.

"I'm sorry." Naru lied, "I cannot drink tea. It makes me sick."

Zakuro eyed the dark haired guest before as he bent down and put the cup on the coffee table. He had underestimated this one.

"That's alright," he smiled, "I'll bring you something else."

Naru nodded stiffly.

Yes Zakuro, Naru thought, I can see just what you are trying to do.

* * *

"Zakuro isn't WHAT?" Mai exclaimed. Her parents looked at each other as Mai started freaking out. They were surprised that she was more upset about the information they had just released to her than the fact that she was dying. 

"Zakuro isn't related to you in any way. We don't know how he ended up as your guardian." her mother said.

"But. . ." Mai said, still unable to wrap her mind around the truth. She looked at her hands, as if they would tell her something.

"Honestly, I thought he was such a nice child. When you were just a baby, he would come to our house with his mother, and while she cleaned our home, he would watch over you, and play with. He took such a liking to you, but I didn't think it would go this far." her mother said thoughtfully.

"Mai. . .isn't that the fellow that you work for inside?" Her father suddenly said. Mai whirled around and saw that he was staring in her apartment window again. Mai went to him, and looked too, and found that he was right.

"Naru. . ." she said. She gasped when he suddenly fell backwards.

"NARU!" she screamed.


	7. How to Save a Life: part one

I am trying SO HARD to update faster than I usually do.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. I also don't own the Chapter title. "The FRAY" does.

A/N: fight scene. Expect OOCness.

* * *

Beating Hearts 

chapter seven: How to save a life - part one

"_Mai. . .isn't that the fellow that you work for inside?" Her father suddenly said. Mai whirled around and saw that he was staring in her apartment window again. Mai went to him, and looked too, and found that he was right._

"_Naru. . ." she said. She gasped he when suddenly fell backwards._

"_NARU!" she screamed.

* * *

_

"Takigawa, put that over there. You were the one who suggested the _Shinishi-ko, _I was expecting you to know what to do." Lin said. Takigawa mumbled under his breath (something along the lines of "I don't see you getting your hands full of splinters") then reminded himself that this was all for Mai.

Mai. . .

He wondered how she was doing.

He hoped that everything was alright. Naru had gone off a few hours ago, and they couldn't reach him on his cell phone. Something was wrong. . .

"Takigawa!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!"

* * *

Naru panted as he slumped against the bathroom door, he'd been in there for– he looked at his watch– close to four hours. Looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms, he remembered what drove him to his current situation. . .

-FLASHBACK!-

_Naru wondered what was taking so long for Zakuro to bring him another drink. It wasn't like he was going to drink it or anything, it's just that Zakuro had been gone for a good twenty minutes. Surely, it didn't take that long._

"_Hey," Naru called out, "hey, are you ok in there?"_

_It was then that Zakuro decided to finally show up again. He had an eery smile plastered on his face as he drew nearer to Naru. He held out the glass of water to Naru. Cautiously, he took the drink from his Host. As soon as Naru's hand was close enough, Zakuro grabbed his wrist tightly. He showed his other hand, which Naru was just then realizing had been behind his back the whole time, which had a shredder knife in it. Naru suddenly became fully alert of what was going on._

"_You should have just minded your own business!" Zakuro shouted and slashed at him. Naru jerked free at the last moment and stumbled backwards._

". . .a-a-ARU!"

_Naru looked around. He could've sworn someone had just called his name._

_He could've sworn it was Mai._

_As his gaze fell upon her, her fingers twitched, and then her arm fell from her stomach and laid limply on the ground. He was about to reach out to her when a furious cry from Zakuro brought him back to reality._

"_Don't you DARE TOUCH HER!" he shrieked and lunged for Naru, the knife pointed directly at him. Naru was quicker though. He dodged to the side, and landed on his stomach where he quickly rolled over as Zakuro came for him yet again. The knife was thrown down right wherehis head would have been if he hadn't have moved._

_Leaving the knife, Zakuro lunged for him again, and landed on Naru, who smartly put his legs up at the same time, and kicked Zakuro in the crotch. Zakuro howled in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his damaged goods as Naru got up and walked past him. He was panting, having not (really) expecting to be attacked. _

_Naru made his way to the couch and reached for Mai. He pulled her up, and slung one of her arms around his neck as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. It was then that he began pulling her towards the front door to make a quick escape. It was then that Zakuro reached for his knife and hurried over to Naru before he could reach the door. He let out another furious cry as he struck the knife at him, but he stumbled, and tripped, and ended up cutting Mai on her shoulder._

_Mai still did not awaken._

_At the sight of blood spurting on the door, _Mai's _blood, anger suddenly rushed through Naru. He let go of Mai and gently sat her down against the door, then turned his direction back to Zakuro, who was trying to regain his composure, Naru lifted his leg and kicked him in the face. Such a powerful attack sent Zakuro flying backwards on to the floor. _

_Zakuro rolled over and pushed himself up. He touched his lip and felt a slickness. When he pulled his hand back, he saw that his lip was bleeding. He grinned maliciously._

_He could do hand to hand combat._

_Naru strutted slowly to Zakuro, and was taken by surprise when Zakuro bounced up by pushing his body weight off the floor with only his hands and landed in a fighting position._

"_Bring it." he said. Naru took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. Then he turned back to face Zakuro. Zakuro moved to his right, and Naru stayed wear he was, eyeing his opponent. Naru took a few seconds to think about why he was fighting. The little voice in his head told him it was to protect Mai, and then he rid himself of that thought. He never really had to care about anyone other than himself. So why was he here, about to fight some strange, crazed man, for a girl? _Mai _of all people. Again the little voice in his head appeared and told him it was all because of Mai. Naru cursed the voice just as Zakuro lunged for him. Naru sidestepped and grabbed Zakuro's wrist then twisted his arm behind his back as his other arm snaked it's way around his neck._

_Chokehold. And most certainly not Cupids._

_All Naru could think about was getting this man far away from Mai. As far as possible. He didn't realize that Zakuro's hand reached off to the side to get the knife. He did notice when he held the knife up ready to plunge it into Naru's side. At the last moment, Naru saw the light reflect off of the blade and pushed Zakuro away. Zakuro laid face flat on the ground, and Naru thought that he finally had him. When he took a step forward, a searing pain shot up from his thigh. He looked down and saw the handle sticking out of the side of his thigh. He cried out in pain. Zakuro pushed himself up from the ground and turned his head to grin evilly at Naru._

"_You thought you'd win," he cackled. Zakuro turned around and started crawling to Naru, slowly, as if stalking his prey. Just as he reached out for naru, the coffee table lifted up into the air and dropped onto him. The glass broke and everything was scattered everywhere. _

"_What the–" Zakuro was cut off by the lounge chair in front of him lifting up in the air, circling him, and then dropping. Zakuro rolled out of the way, but when the chair didn't make contact with him, it started following him. Zakuro stood up and started running away from the chair, dodging random things that flung themself at him. Magazine, broken pieces of glass, cups, pillows, everything, was after Zakuro._

"_What the fuck is going on here?!" Zakuro demanded, just as a couch cushion flung itself at his head. Suddenly, the kitchen table stood up vertically, then was dragged across the floor and slammed itself into Zakuro, who was cornered against the wall next to the front door. The kitchen table didn't move. Neither did Zakuro. Naru was slightly surprised, but he was sort of expecting something like that to happen. He was actually thankful that Zakuro hadn't been in front of Mai, or else she'd have gotten hurt as well._

_Naru stood up and limped over to where the unconscious Mai was. He kneeled down, wincing in pain, and then wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her arm around his neck. When he stood up, he had trouble because his wound was so fresh_

_When he was standing all the way up, he carefully reached for the door when Zakuro's hand shot out from behind the kitchen table. His grip on Naru's ankle was tight._

"_Let go!" Naru ordered._

"_No, no, NEVER! YOU LEAVE HER BE!" Zakuro shouted. He pushed the table away from him with both of his arms, and Naru took that as initiative to turn around and go deeper into the apartment. He obviously wasn't going to leave without another fight, and rest was what he needed right then. Naru walked back to where the bedrooms were and opened the first door her saw._

_It was the bathroom._

_Naru would've turned around and left, if not for the fact that Zakuro had successfully pushed the table away from, and was then headed straight for them._

_Naru slammed the door shut and locked it. Just in time, because Zakuro had reached them, and was banging on the door._

"_Open up, little man! You have Mai in there! I know you do! RELEASE HER TO ME THIS MINUTE! YOU HEARD ME, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I SAID GIVE HER UP!"_

_Naru sighed and leaned against the opposite wall. She slumped against it, and slid down, Mai, still in his grasp._

"_Such vulgar language." he said to himself._

And that's where he has been ever since.

He wasn't exactly sure what Zakuro had been doing, but he knew that he was still out there, waiting for Naru to come out. If it were anyone other than Naru (besides maybe Lin, or Takigawa) he would've exited already.

Naru is smarter than that.

But apparently, not smart enough to put his cell phone in his pants pocket instead of his jacket pocket.

His jacket was out there in the living room.

* * *

"I. . .I wish I could do something! I hate this!" Mai cried. She was standing right in front of Naru, watching him as he held her physical body in his arms. She looked at his wound and noticed that he'd lost a lot of blood. That couldn't be good. In fact, Mai was positive that if she didn't do something, anything, that he would most like die from blood loss.

"Mai, darling, don't worry. If this boy is as smart as you say he is, he'll figure something out." Her father said. Her mother put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her.

"I hope." he said low enough so that Mai wouldn't hear.

"I'm so stupid." Mai said. "I should've run away when I had the chance, then none of this would be happening!"

Her mother hugged her tightly. "Mai, dear. Please don't call yourself that! Its not true."

And then Mai realized something.

"Call. . . CALL!" She shouted.

* * *

"_CALL!" _a voice said from somewhere. Naru looked around, but of course, he saw no one. Normally. He wouldn't have even lifted his head, but in this case, he was a _tiny _bit spooked.

The voice sounded like Mai.

Her looked at the dying girl in his arms and closed his eyes, wishing that something positive would happen.

* * *

"What do you mean we need the body here!?" Takigawa shouted. Lin stared at him blankly.

"In this case of a _Shinishi-ko_, we do plan on materializing a body, correct?" Lin said. He didn't wait for an answer. "Yes. The Answer is yes. We need the body for that to happen."

"I have never heard of this before. It's sounds very farfetched to me." The monk admitted sternly.

"We are Ghost Hunters," Lin said, "everything we do, is farfetched."

He turned around as Takigawa muttered something about being Knock-off Ghost Busters.

"Call Naru." He ordered John. He didn't have to because John was already on the phone.

* * *

Naru could hear his cell phone ringing out in the livingroom. He knew it must've been someone from the group. No one else knew his number, besides his parents and his _sensei_.

"Oh little boy," Zakuro called out. He was right on the other side of the door. "I have your phone. A friend of yours must be worried about you. How about a trade?"

"No thanks." Naru stated flatly. Zakuro punched the door.

"Fine then! You leave me no choice!" he shouted. There was a moment of silence, and then he heard something slam down on to the floor. And then he heard the dial tone of his cell phone. There was another slam, and the dial tone ceased.

"I hope you're happy." Zakuro said, and then the sound of his footsteps let Naru know he was gone.

"Well," Naru said to the empty space, "looks like I need a new phone."

* * *

"Now, Mai, are you sure you can do this?" Her mother asked. Mai nodded ferociously.

"I'm positive."

"Are you really?"

"Himiko."

The two women turned to see Mai's father.

"Darling," he said, "She needs to do this."

"But Rei!"

"Himiko, let her go." Rei said. Reluctantly, Himiko stepped away from her daughter. They were in the parking garage of the apartment complex, where everything for the _Shinishi-ko _was set up. In front of Mai, was Masako.

"_Masako."_ Mai said soundly. Masako's head jerked up and she looked in Mai's direction.

"_Can you see me?"_ Mai asked. Masako looked a little troubled.

"_Can you sense me?"_

"Yes." Masako's response was instant. "I can hear you clearly."

"_Good. Naru is in danger of dying."_ Mai said bluntly. Masako gasped, catching the attention of everyone.

"Are. . .are you sure?" she asked.

"Masako, what's going on?" Ayako asked the medium. Ayako scowled.

"Sh!" Masako replied.

"_Masako, I'm going to possess you. It's diar!" _Mai cried out. Masako looked startled for a moment, and then she relaxed and nodded her head. Mai drew herself into Masako's body, and Masako fell to her knees. John rushed over to help her.

"Masako, are you alright?" he asked. A moment later, Masako raised her head, and looked around for a phone. When she didn't see one, she asked, "I need to use someone's phone."

John, confused, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Here. What–"

"Sh!" Masako said. She punched in seven numbers and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

Back in the apartment, the phone was ringing. Zakuro picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked lazily.

"Ah, yes, Zakuro? It's me, Aya, from work."

"Aya? What's wrong, you sound different." he stated.

"Yes, I expected as much. I have a cold and my throat is soar. I'm going home early and they told me to call and see if you could come in."

"I kind of can't at the moment. I'm kind of busy right–"

"I'm told that this would be counted as overtime and along with your usual paycheck, you'd get extra for coming in today."

Zakuro thought hard.

"Well, you see–"

"If I'm not mistaken, you could use the money. Right? That's what the boss told me. . ."

"Well, I can. Maybe. . .yeah, sure. I'll come in. If what you said is true, I need to talk to boss-man anyway about privacy."

She chuckled. "Yes. He is quite nosy. Oh, yes? Hold on Zakuro."

Zakuro waited as she put him on hold.

"It seems," she said when she came back, "that Li-li has already called someone in. Boss said whoever get's here first will get overtime pay. So hurry!" and then she hung up.

Zakuro hung up the phone as well and jumped up from his sitting position. He ran to his room to get his work shirt. When he changed, he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. That fight he had earlier really did some damage.

"I'll just say I fell down the stairs on my way to work." he confirmed. On his way to the front door, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"I have to leave." he said. "But you are going to be here when I get back."

"How can you be so sure?" Came Naru's response.

"Oh, don't worry." Zakuro said, as he locked the door from the outside. "I'm positive you'll stay here. Goodbye." he said, and then made his way to the door.

Naru waited until he heard the front door open and close, and then he scooted slowly over to the tub, and rose to his knees, carefully, he slid Mai inside the tub, then turned around and pulled himself up using the towel rack. He reached out for the door handle, and found it to be locked.

He cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Masako, what was that?" Ayako demanded. "Who is Aya? Why did you call this guy?"

"Ayako, please shut up! I'm not Masako, I'm Mai. I've possessed her to save Naru."

Taking their stunned silence to her advantage, Mai-Masako punched in a new set of seven numbers on the cell phone.

* * *

Naru didn't know how his situation could get worse.

Ok, he knew. It was possible they could run out of air, yet highly unlikely, but whatever.

---

**Ai e Ai e Ai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Ai e Ai e Ai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**---**

Naru pivoted on his heel and looked at Mai, who was still unconscious in the bathtub.

"What was that?" he asked himself as he drew nearer to Mai.

---

**Ai e Ai e Ai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Ai e Ai e Ai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**---**

And then Naru realized what it was.

It was Mai's cellphone.


	8. How To Save A Life: part two

I am trying SO HARD to update faster than I usually do.

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. I also don't own the Chapter title. "The FRAY" does**.

**A/N:** Let me just say that having watched all the **Ghost Hunt Episodes on YouTube**, the last chapter when Naru got into a fight seems completely incoherent with what he's actually like, and I briefly considered discontinuing this story and deleting it. Then I smacked myself because I remember how much you guys wanted to know what happened. Also, Once more, **Expect OOC-ness from the following: Mai, Masako, John, Takigawa. And Maybe, Naru, if his part in this is as big as I think it'll be. Probably. -sigh-**

So anyway; ON WITH THE SHOW **:D!

* * *

**

Beating Hearts

chapter eight: How to save a life - part two

* * *

_Naru didn't know how his situation could get worse._

_Ok, he knew. It was possible they could run out of air, yet highly unlikely, but whatever._

_**Ai e Ai e Ai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Ai e Ai e Ai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_Naru pivoted on his heel and looked at Mai, who was still unconscious in the bathtub._

"_What was that?" he asked himself as he drew nearer to Mai._

_**Ai e Ai e Ai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Ai e Ai e Ai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_And then Naru realized what it was._

_It was Mai's cellphone.

* * *

_

Naru reached for the slim purple doodad. It had been in Mai's pocket, and when he placed her in the tub, it had fallen out. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uh. . .hello? Is Mai there?" said a female voice. Naru thought about his reply, while at the same time realizing that the voice sounded very familiar.

"Mai is asleep right now. Who's calling?" he asked.

"Um, it's her friend, Keiko. Is this Shibuya-sempai?" Keiko said, her voice becoming brighter. That was why she sounded familiar, naru concluded, It was Mai's friend from the first time they met.

"Yes. And Mai is asleep right now. When she is awake I'll have her call you. Goodbye." He said, and then without waiting for a reply, he flipped the phone closed.

And then it cut off altogether.

Mai's Cell phone had just gone dead.

* * *

"Darn it! Why am I only getting my voice mail?" Mai/Masako whined. She sighed in frustration and put the phone down. Then she turned to Lin.

"Naru is in my Apartment, locked in the bathroom with my body. You have to get to him because he was injured. Zakuro is out of the apartment because I just called him and said that he had to go in for work. When he realizes that it was a trick, he'll go right back home and continue to hold Naru, for lack of a better term, "hostage." There is a spare key for the apartment in the Light next to the in between the door and the window. You have to hurry because Zakuro's walk is a twenty minute walk. So, altogether, you have about forty minutes, forty five minutes to get Naru and my body out of the apartment. I think that is enough time. And, speaking of time, I have just about reached the limit." Mai/Masako said. She closed her eyes, aware that everyone was watching her.

Lin watched as Masako closed her eyes, and then after a moment fell forward to her hands and knees. Ayako hurried over to her to see if she was alright.

"Masako?" she said. Masako squeezed her eyes tight for a second then they fluttered open, blinking a few times.

"Oh. . .Did Mai deliver her message?" Masako asked as she stood up. Ayako nodded.

"Yes. According to her, we are supposed to go to her apartment and rescue Naru. And her body." she said. Masako nodded.

"Yes. So why are you all standing here? Naru needs help right away." Masako said calmly. Takigawa, finally getting the hint, turned to John and said "Follow me."

Masako watched as they ran out of the car garage. She prayed silently that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Zakuro walked in the front door of his job and went up to the woman at the front desk. He was surprised to see that it was Aya.

"What are you doing here Masahiro-san?" Zakuro asked her. Aya looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm doing my job. My day off isn't until tomorrow." she said.

"But, I thought you were going home early because you were sick."Zakuro said, disbelieving. Aya gave him a puzzled look.

"No. I'm not sick. Why would you think that?"

"Didn't you call me earlier? To come in for you?"

"Uh, no. I think someone was just playing a joke on you." She said, laughing slightly. Zakuro's frown was deep set on his lips, darkening his features, Turning around and pushing the door open to exit, he muttered to himself, "It's wasn't very funny."

* * *

Because Takigawa had told John to follow him, he did, but when he noticed that they were going in the wrong direction, Takigawa ended up following John. He led them to Mai's apartment. Takigawa reached up to the lamp between the door and the window, and sure enough, a spar key was there. He showed it to John, who smiled with relief.

"Hello?" Takigawa called when he opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Whoa." he said, at the sight of everything scattered everywhere. The kitchen table was less than three feet away from them as they ventured deeper into the house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone died." Takigawa said. John nudged him with his elbow.

"That's not the kind of joke to make right now. Under the current circumstances." he informed. The Monk sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry." Takigawa said.

"Naru!" John called out.

"I'm back here!" They heard him call out. The followed the sound of his voice until they stood directly in front of, what they assumed was, the bathroom. Takigawa knocked.

"You ok?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes."

"Ok, stand back." the monk said. Naru limped to the edge of the tub and sat down on it. There was one pound on the door, and it cracked a little. There was another pound, and then the door came off it's hinges altogether.

"Naru, you alright?" John asked from behind Takigawa. Naru nodded.

"I could be better. Do either one of you have a handkerchief?" Naru inquired. Takigawa looked at John, who reached into his pocket and handed it to Naru.

"Thanks." Naru said as he tied the white cotton rag over his wound. He stood up, giving the other two a chance to see Mai, laying in the bathtub.

"Why is she–" Takigawa was cut off

"I got tired of holding her." Naru answered.

"Nevermind then." he said. He walked to the tub then kneeled down to place his arms beneath Mai's near dead body, and lifted her up, bridal style. He was silent for a moment, unmoving, as he held the limp girl in his arms.

"You know," he started, "seeing her like this is very hard. It's such a relief to know that she isn't dead."

"Yet." John said. He saw the monk's head lower. He guessed that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah. That's where we come in." He threw John a smile from over his shoulder.

"Let's leave before Zakuro comes back. I'm in no condition to fight him again, and we are running out of time." Naru informed them. The other two men nodded, and followed Naru out of the bathroom. It was then that they made their exit from the apartment.

The three were half way down the steps when a vengeful cry made it's way to their ears.

Zakuro had returned.

"Who is that?" The monk asked. Naru looked at John and they nodded.

"That is the one who put Mai in the life-threatening state that she is now. Her "guardian", so to speak." Naru explained. "We have to hurry because he'll come looking for us soon."

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she!" Zakuro had torn the already strewn apartment to an even bigger mess, searching for Mai, and the dark haired one named Shibuya. He had walked out to the balcony and hollered in fury, when he spotted three figures, running across the apartment.

One of them, he noticed, was holding a smaller, limp body.

He watched as they entered the car garage threw a side door and then closed it from behind. His eyes got darker as he realized what was happening.

They were trying to take Mai from him.

HIS Mai.

"They won't get away with this. I'll see to that." He said, and trekked his way into the kitchen, stepping over and around various objects. Looking around, he saw that all the drawers were flown open, and all of the contents that had ben inside, were now scattered all over the apartment. Zakuro looked to his left and saw a pile of sharp, pointy knives. He grabbed the two biggest, then made his way to the door.

"They'll pay." he said, as he jogged down the steps. "All of them."

* * *

**I just thought I'd warn all of you that there is three or less chapters left in this story. Don't worry. I'll see to it that you'll get your money's worth. XD Anyway, Please review, and I'm sorry for this late update. I started working and my time has been stretched to it's limit. But I'm trying. Ok**

LATER GATERS!

And also, I would like to say that in the first chapter, I said that **Flames Are Accepted; Will Be Used To Cook With.** Yeah. . . that turned out to be a lie.** I would like to apologize to the one known as "InuNightWalker" She changed her name, but I didn't memorize it. **

**So YOU!**

Yeah, you.

STOP!

I want to say that I am sorry, and I hope I will be forgiven.

And one mooooore thing. You See that purple button down on the left?

Yeah, that one.

Press it. It'll make me happy.

I LESS THAN 3 YOU ALL! ( a math pun to what a lot on anime lovers do when showing love to one another.)

PEACE EASY DUCKIES!

O.o


	9. How to save a life: part three FINALE

I am trying SO HARD to update faster than I usually do.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. I also don't own the Chapter title. "The FRAY" does.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!: **One thing before you read. I watched the Ghost Hunt episodes on YouTube and I tried to get Takigawa's chant down right, but I know it's not exactly on point, because at least four of the words, I will make up. I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!**;o;!** In one line in the story Naru will call the Shinishi-ko a "Shrine style commission" which just means it's like a Fake shrine to fool the spirit into materializing. As it turned out, there is a form of possession (seance) that is like the Shinishi-ko, it's just that the Spirit would not be able to materialize, as if it were alive. It's not really different from any other possession (seance) except the spirit would be visible to anyone and everyone in the room. I learned THIS MUCH from a Japanese exchange student I met at school the other day. Her family has a large shrine back in Japan, and they have performed this kind of seance before, but it takes a lot of energy and the participants would usually have to rest for at _least?_ Three days, before they can gather all their strength back. It's not called the Shinishi-ko either. I still don't what it is. o.o

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Beating Hearts

chapter : How to save a life - part three -finale

* * *

Takigawa lead the way, practically sprinting with Mai still in his arms, as they came upon everyone else at SPR.

"We have her!" he panted. "Let's begin."

Lin gave a small smiled and then nodded. "Put her over there, on that mat, and cross her ankles, and put her hands on her stomach."

The Monk nodded and did as ordered. Ayako walked over to and started to light the incense as she said her usual mantra. Waving around a small twig with a few green leaves on it, as well as a small bell, over Mai's body, John came over and stood behind Mai. His feet were near her head.

"_Our Father, Who Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name. . ."_ he began, making the cross sign in the air above Mai's head.

"_Banzu ko jei tin zetro ku waka. . ."_ Began the monk as he sat entirely still across from the Miko. His hands were in their usual form and his eyes were closed, slightly twitching as he concentrated as best as he could. Masako when and stood in front of the ropes that were tied together with four, small wooden posts. Chalk outlined the shape of a square so that they knew what Mai's perimeter limit was. She clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes, silently praying in her mind.

"Lin." Naru said. His assistant looked down at him, then looked back at the _Shinishi-ko _that was being performed.

"Why are all three of them performing the shrine style commission?" Naru question.

"To keep the spirit stable as it passes carefully into it's body." Lin said.

"The three of them all use different forms of spirit communication. John is a Catholic Priest. He specializes in exorcizing the spirit. His form will most definitely clash with Ayako's and Takigawa's." Naru informed. Lin thought about it. Everyone had been in such a rush to get everything ready that he didn't really think things through as carefully as he normally would. He never made mistakes like that.

Never.

"Masako and John should switch places." Lin concluded.

"Exactly."

"He will drive the spirit from it's perimeter limit, exorcizing it from the boundaries. It'll be like tricking the spirit. But they have already started the process." Lin observed. Naru nodded.

"But the spirit has yet to come forth, let alone materialize. The _Shinishi-ko_ process wouldn't deteriorate until the Spirit makes it's entrance. It's safe to have them switch now." Naru said. Lin looked at him.

"You are very smart, Naru." Lin stated. Naru didn't say anything.

"John. Masako. It seems I am at fault. You two must switch places right now. Quickly, before the Spirit arrives." Lin said. "Do not break your concentration. Just move slowly to your new position." he added as an after thought. Masako slowly backed away from the ropes and walked around Ayako, who had her back to the Perimeter, and took John's place behind Mai, as John slowly made his way in front of the ropes. Neither one of them every broke their concentration.

"_. . .And he sayeth unto the people, "Fear not for I am your savior and you shall receive me as your God.".Whence came from thy kingdom of glory, returneth did he to the land of life, did all believe. . ."_ John said lowly.

The candles that were lit started flickering when John made another cross.

* * *

"They are calling me. It's pulling." Mai said to her parents. They were standing next to Masako, who still was praying silently.

"Masako, you can hear me, right? Nod if you can." Mai said.

Masako gave a slight nod.

"Is there anything I need to do before I let myself go completely?" Mai asked.

Masako shook her head. Mai was silent, contemplating whether or not to ask her next question.

"I know. . .I know that when this is complete I will be back in my body. It's taking a lot of energy so I can materialize properly and then fall back into my body. When everyone is finished, would it be possible for Lin to perform it? So. . .So you all can meet my parents?" Mai asked.

Masako hesitated for a few second, and then gave a firm nod. Mai smiled.

"Thank you Masako." she said.

Masako smiled as she mouthed her prayer silently. Mai turned to her parents. They were standing there, holding hands as they looked at her.

"According to Masako, this won't be the last time I see you. But when the last time comes. . ."

"Don't worry," Rei said. "You'll see us again when you die."

"What a depressingly happy thought." His wife said. He smiled kindly at her.

"You always were one for oxymoron's, you oxymoron." he said.

"I love you too." Himiko told him. Then she looked at Mai. "And we will always love you. Dead, or alive, we'll be with you, dear."

Mai had no restraint as the tears fell from her eyes. She hugged her parents one more time.

"I love you both so much." she said. The held her tightly, want to never let go again, but they knew that they had to.

"Go now." Himiko said, smiling.

"Everyone is waiting for you." her father informed her. Mai nodded, dripping tears. Then she turned and hopped into the perimeter. She looked over her shoulder before she went completely through, and saw them standing there, waving. When she was completely engulfed in the perimeter, they disappeared before her very eyes. Mai looked at her hands, as the energy swirled all around her. Her hands were a pale color, and then slowly, then began to turn a light pink. She looked at her clothes and saw that they became less and less transparent.

Mai closed her eyes, feeling very tired. The calming energy that surrounded her was uplifting, like a gentle breeze. Mai slowly reopened her eyes, and saw the blurry figures of her friends before her.

As every neared the end of their mantra's, they knew that mai was before them. Ayako was the first to end. She readjusted her position. Her back was to Masako, and she was looking to her left, where she saw the glowing Mai. Ayako didn't even try to repress the joy she felt when she realized the "seance" was working successfully. Soon the Monk finished his mantra as well. He looked up at Masako, wondering why she hadn't stopped yet, and then he remembered that John and Masako were in the positions to safely guide to spirit to it's destination. They all held their breath as Mai's eyes slowly opened. Naru walked carefully to the ropes, making sure he didn't cross the perimeter.

"Mai." he said. Mai's widened eyes looked up at him.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"At work." Mai stated. Naru considered this answer inside his head. It was true that she was at work, but it wasn't what she thought.

"Technically, yes. But you aren't working. In fact, you are nearly dead."

"I know." Mai said. Naru nodded.

"Do you know how you got the way you are now?" Naru questioned. Mai nodded. It was then that the door banging open caught everyone's attention, except John's, Masako's, and Naru's.

"He did it." Mai said, raising her hand slowly to point at a panting Zakuro.

"I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR TAKING WHAT IS MINE!" Zakuro shouted at the top of his lungs. There stood Zakuro with the knives in his hands, panting, glaring at every single person in the room. His eyes fell on Mai. The one standing in front of Naru and the one laying on the ground. He wasn't exactly sure as to what was going on, which just angered him more.

"Lin," Naru called out, "restrain for his is a distraction."

Lin nodded then turned and faced the direction that Zakuro was standing in. Zakuro's eyes were wild with rage while Lin's were dark with collectiveness. Zakuro took a few steps forward before it turned into jog. He jumped at Lin, only to be kicked off to the side. The knives were flung from his hands. As he scrambled to get them, he suddenly felt a weight on his back. Lin was kneeling down on his back, pressing his knee close to Zakuro's neck. The next thing Zakuro knew, was darkness.

"Takigawa." Lin said, "Hand me that spare rope over there."

Takigawa grabbed the rope and got up. He walked over to Lin and handed it to him. He stood there and watched as Lin tied Zakuro to a pole.

"This guy doesn't seem like a psychopath." he said.

"How do you know what a psychopath looks like?" Lin questioned, not facing the monk. Takigawa shrugged and then put a hand on the back of his head.

"I don't know. The movies always make–"

"Stop stereotyping." Lin ordered. The monk rolled his eyes as Lin passed him by. He followed behind him, and walked back over to where everyone was.

"What happened?" Naru asked Mai. She looked off into the distance.

"Well. . .I remember telling John that it wasn't a good time to talk. Then Zakuro got very angry, and I quickly closed the door. Then we started yelling at each other. I was facing the door up until I turned around to look at him, and that was when he hit me with something. The next thing I knew, I'm here." Mai said. She looked around at her surroundings. "Where exactly are we?"

"That's not important." Naru said. "Close your eyes so we can end this."

Mai blinked, confused. "End what?"

"Mai," Takigawa came up and stood next to Naru, "You are currently a spirit, and we don't have much longer until you stay that way."

"You mean. . .You mean I'm DEAD!?" Mai screamed. Naru didn't flinch.

"Close to it." he said. "We have to hurry this up because we don't have a lot of time. Bou-San, Matsuzaki-San." Naru nodded. They nodded in return and went back to work.

"Mai." Naru said. "You might feel a little tugging. Don't fight it."

"I. . _I feel it!" _Mai was panicking now. Of she was completely willing, then they could lose her in the transference, and Mai could end up not existing at all.

No Spirit.

"Mai. Please. Listen to me." Naru said in a soothing voice. Mai heard him, and directed her gaze to him. He could see the panic clearly. He had to do something or else he'd lose Mai. He'd never see her again.

Mai. His Mai.

That was unacceptable.

"Nothing bad will happen. It seems scary because you don't know what's happening, but when you wake up, I will be right here. Now please, calm down." he said.

"But–but Na–"

"Trust me." he said. Mai blinked, slowly realizing that he meant what he said. She smiled slowly at him.

"Alright Naru," she said. "I trust you."

"Good. You should know better then to doubt me."

"Your ego is a big turn off." Mai said. Naru didn't respond. He simply stared at her. He could see Mai slowly start to disappear as she stared back at him. His eyes traveled down to the part of her body that had already started to dissipate, and then they landed on her face.

"Naru. Make a promise to me." mai suddenly said. His eyebrow twitched slightly. He was very tempted to say "No" but then realized that she'd then be mad, and her emotions would get in the way of the transference.

"What?"

"Make a promise to me." Mai repeated. Naru rolled his eyes.

"I know. I mean, what is it?"

"Promise me that when I get back, you'll be right there." Mai said firmly. Naru sighed and turned his back to her. He started walking towards lin, who was keeping a watchful eye on their unconscious intruder.

"I promise." He said.

"Really?" Mai asked disbelievingly. From where he was, she saw him nod his head.

"Yes. Really. Now hurry up and get back to your body. You have missed a lot of work." He said. Mai's positive attitude dropped a few knots.

_Trust Naru to ruin a perfect moment, but. . ._Mai smiled.

"Alright." she said, and closed her eyes. She felt a warm feeling envelope her and then as quick as it had appeared, it was gone, and Mai's whole body ached. She groaned, and slowly peeled her eyes open, and found herself looking into the dark blue eyes of her boss.

"You. . kept your promise." she smiled weakly. Naru's expression remained the same, even though on the inside, he felt enormous relief that there performance was successful.

Mai tried to sit up, and then winced as a pain shot through her body. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that she had a cut. Perplexed as to where it came from, she looked at Naru, the question on her face.

"Where did–"

"Do not worry about it." He said. "Just rest for a moment."

Mai blinked, and began to protest when she felt a different presence next to her. She turned her head slightly and saw that Masako had position herself next to Mai, on her knees. She stared down at mai with a kind smile on her face, as her hands laid placidly in her lap.

"Mai," she began, "Do you remember what you asked me to do?"

"I. . . no. What are you talking about?" Mai asked. It was just as Masako had expected. Mai didn't remember anything before she entered the boundary.

"When you were a spirit you contacted me."

"Well. . . I can see why. You'd be my only direct contact to everyone."

"Yes. You sent them messages, but you spoke to me multiple times." Masako said. Everyone stayed quiet, listening to see where Masako was going with this.

"I did? Well. . ." Mai wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea where Masako was going with this. Masako closed her eyes, opened them and smiled sweetly at Mai.

"I made a promise to you as well. And I intend on keeping it." Masako said, and then she stood up. Everyone watched as she made her way to the ropes. Masako put her hands together and closed her eyes once more as she began calling out to two particular spirits silently. A purple aura began to emanate from inside the boundary, and then slowly, two spirits appeared, and materialized. Mai's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Mom, Dad!" She whispered silently. Mai sat up, trying very hard to ignore the pain that was surging through her like a rapid flood. That much as an effort, she had no idea how she was going to stand up. . .

It was then that she felt Naru's arms around her, picking her up. Despite being in pain, Mai blushed and grabbed onto his shirt as a reflex. She gasped as the energy hit her when they entered the boundary. It was so strong, and so lukewarm that Mai didn't know how she'd be able to stand it.

"Naru. . ."

"You'll get used to it. Can you stand on your own?" He asked. Mai hesitated before nodding slightly, and Naru set her down.

Mai stood before her parents, not really knowing what to say. It'd been a long time since she'd last seen her parents (from what she remembered) so she was kind of shaky. Her mother smiled warmly and held her arms out to her.

"Mai," she said sweetly, "my baby."

Mai tried to take a step forward and stumbled. Right into the arms of her parents. Mai didn't even try to hold back the tears that came spilling from her tired eyes. She sobbed into her mother's chest as loving arms surrounded her.

"Mai." said a male voice. Mai looked up and saw that it was her father that had spoken. She was silent for a moment, as she reached out to touch him. As soon as flesh touched flesh, he yanked her into her arms, and started crying.

"Oh, my daughter," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mai collapsed to her knees, and her parents kneeled down with her, still holding her in their arms. Mai didn't know, at that moment, how long it had been since she'd last held her mother and father so closely. But she knew that she loved the feeling, and she never wanted it to end.

"I'm so sorry, Mai," her father repeated. Mai pulled back a little and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow. So much so that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her in the eyes.

"Because I. . .Because I died, you went through hell." He said. Mai shook her head frantically.

"You couldn't handle it. You were sad, and you wanted to escape. I've felt like that. Countless times. . ."

"But you are still alive, dear." Himiko said. Mai stared at her mother before lowering her eyes, coming to the conclusion she assumed was right.

"You are right. I couldn't handle it. And I took the cowards way out. I killed myself and I left you two behind." he sucked in some air, like it was the most painful thing in the world, and continued on. "I was so caught up with myself that I didn't even think about what would happen afterwards. All I knew is that I had to get away."

"I'm. . I'm not sure I understand. . .Dad–" mai was cut off by her father placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"Mai. Please. Just listen."

"But I–"

"Mai Yukiko Taniyama, listen to your father." Her mother ordered. Mai blinked, slightly startled at th firmness in her mother's voice, but then she nodded her understanding. Her father put his index finger beneath her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him directly.

"Your mother. . .your mother was sick, and I didn't take the news too well. You were still very young, so you were not informed." he started.

"We had planned on telling you when you were old enough to understand, but by then, it was just me and you. . ." Himiko said slowly. She searched her daughter's face, seeing if anything they were saying was getting through to her. Mai's eyes looked down and began flickering back and forth as if she was analyzing their words. Then she looked up at her parents, and nodded for them to continue.

"Shortly after your father passed away, I did too, the stress and sorrow was not good for my heart, and I died before I could tell you I was sick. It was then that I met your father again, and he explained that he'd been watching over us for a while." Himiko continued. Mai nodded. This much she knew already.

"And I apologized. I felt so guilty for speeding up her. . .death." he was so uncomfortable with it. Even then, years afterwards. "And she then hit me, saying that I shouldn't wallow in my self pity because we still had you to take care of."

Mai cracked a small smile. She had remembered her mother as being slightly "out there" and this proved she was right.

"My goodness, child!" Himiko exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how many times you could have died if it weren't for us? On average, we saved you about three times a day."

"Saved?" Mai said.

Past tense.

They had stopped.

"You stopped watching me? I don't get it. . ."

"Well,"Rei said, "we didn't have to anymore, once you started working for SPR. They became something of a new family for you, and your mother and I knew that it was a good thing, even if it meant we couldn't save you. Touch you in any way we could."

"Oh." Mai said forlornly. The thought of her parents not really needing to do anything for her anymore saddened her to no end. They were her parents. She loved them.

She missed them.

"I. . .I miss you two so much." Mai said, and hugged them to her once more.

"And we miss you, but don't worry dear," her mother said cheerfully, "we're always with you. _Even _when you don't realize it." she winked at her.

Mai's face reddened.

"Please," she said, "please don't tell him."

Her mother giggled. "Don't worry dear. Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Her father asked. Mai and her mother looked at each other and then laughed at his obliviousness.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. It's girl things, probably." he concluded. Mai smiled brightly.

"Considerably so!" Himiko chirped. Once again, Mai's cheeks reddened.

"But, yes. We are always with you. Even if we aren't around, we are here," Rei said, and poked her forehead, "and here." and then he gestured at her heart.

"Yes," Mai said, "I know. I just have one question, and I'm sure I know the answer."

"What is it, love?" Himiko asked.

". . .Why is it that you guys always make things fly around everywhere, every time it draws near to being the anniversary of your deaths?"

"Ah. . your mom did that. I tried to stop her, but you know her. She refuses to listen."

"Well, yes of course I threw things around! I couldn't very well have you depressed and sorrowful! If I were alive, do you think I would want you to be sad?" she suddenly asked. Mai smiled.

"I didn't think so." Himiko said. "During the time you were with us, you asked us that question."

"The–what?"

"Ah, yes. The time between when Zakuro, curse his very being, knocked you out, to the time you first entered this. . .thing we are in currently." Himiko turned to Naru, who mai had forgotten was there. In fact, she forgot EVERYONE was there. "What do you call this thing again?"

"Shrine style commission." Naru stated. Himiko smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, sir. And, I do declare, Mai, it is time for us to go. Your friend here," she meant Masako, "has just about had it."

"Oh. Yes." Mai turned in Masako's general direction. "Masako. Thank you so much! This has made me so happy."

From inside the ropes, she saw Masako give a sheepish smile, which was SO unlike her, Mai concluded. Rei and Himiko helped Mai stand up, and they hugged her.

"We must go sweetheart." Rei said.

"Ok–"Mai was, again, cut off.

"Wait." Naru said. Everyone looked him. Naru simply blinked.

"It is in your will that Mai is put in the care of Zakuro. Earlier, I was going over a few things before I went to Mai's apartment, and I came across it. I have it here, if you would like to change it." Naru then produced papers that were folded, from the pocket inside his pocket. He unfolded them and handed them to Mr. And Mrs. Taniyama.

"Oh. Yes. Of course! I don't want you in the care of that crazy man!" Himiko said sternly. Mai rolled her eyes.

"As if I would go back to him after this. After everything he's done to me." Mai said bitterly. Her parents looked at each other.

"Mai," her mother said, "I am so sorry. I tried to stop him. I really did. Your father even tried but–"

"It's over now. Or, it will be when you change things in the will." Mai said, monotone.

"Oh. Right, silly us! But, we don't have anything to write with." Himiko said. It was then that Naru produced a blue pen from his inside pocket as well. Mai looked at him.

"It's almost like you prepared for this."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Mai smiled brightly. Had she not have been through so much, she would have tackled him into a hug, regardless of his attitude toward her.

"Well, thanks, son." Rei said, and smiled nicely at Naru. Naru only nodded.

"Well. . .I don't really want you to live alone." Himiko said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I don't have anyone I could go to, though." Mai said.

"But all the damage that was done. You won't be able to pay for all of that with your job." Rei said. It was then that the sound of someone clearing her throat caught everyone's attention. Naru, Mai, and Mai's parents turned to see the self-claimed miko standing next to Masako, with a small smile on her face.

"My family is very rich." she said.

Everyone stared.

"Ok?" Himiko said. Ayako laughed lightly.

"Not to boast or anything, but they provide for me, as I am the only child. Both of my parents are famous doctors and have money to spare." She explained. Himiko's expression brightened up. She clapped her hands rapidly, like a little kid getting a puppy.

"Oh goodie! You'll be able to give Mai the money she needs to–"

"Well, actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Mai moving in with my family. Well, one of my family's estates. We have a property near here, and it would be close enough that she wouldn't have to change schools." Ayako said. "Mai is still very young, and in my opinion, she shouldn't be living on her own when she shouldn't have to. Not just yet anyway."

"That," Himiko breathed, "is a very beautiful thing for you to offer. I would accept, of course, but it's up to Mai, really."

Everyone's gaze fell upon the bruised girl. Mai looked away avoiding their inquiring gazes. Thinking clearly about her life should she accept Ayako's offer, Mai didn't really see how it would change. Except for _one little factor_.

"I. . .I don't know." She admitted finally. Rei put a hand on his daughter's shoulder

"Darling," he said, "you know the what the answer is. You know what you want to say. So just say it."

"In some cases, Rei, it's not so simple" Himiko said playfully. Mai blushed and pinched her mother's cheek.

"MOM." She said firmly.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. Make your decision, sweetie." Himiko said and pulled out of Mai's grip. Mai turned her head to look at Ayako.

"I. . .I accept your generous offer, Ayako. Thank you so much." Mai smiled widely. Ayako nodded and smiled back.

Himiko scratched out Zakuro's name, and wrote ". . .in the care of Matsuzaki Ayako, close family friend." She smiled. Ayako blushed, very slightly.

"Thank you." she said. Mai's mother smiled.

"No, thank _you."_

When everything was finished, Ayako backed away from the ropes and Mai turned to her parents. They hugged, one last time.

"Please," her mother said, "be careful, now that you are–"

"I know," Mai said. "I will."

Mai nodded at Naru, and her slung her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped her exit from the boundary.

"Ah. . .before we go. Could you please bring Zakuro to the ropes, please." Rei called out suddenly. Himiko looked at him, as well did everyone else.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just. . .a word of advice." he said vaguely. Lin and Takigawa dragged Zakuro over to the ropes, and Rei stepped forward. Zakuro had woken up a little while ago, just as Naru and Mai had entered the boundary, but he resolved to stay quiet. He knew he would have another chance after some time.

"Taniyama-sans." Zakuro said monotone. Rei's eyes narrowed as he stepped even closer to bring himself face to face with him.

"If you ever go near my daughter again, I will haunt you." Rei said menacingly. Zakuro scoffed.

"Oh, I'm so scared. There's no way you can keep me from her. You're a ghost." Zakuro said. Rei looked at the men holding him.

"Could you push his head over the ropes please?" He asked.

Lin and Takigawa jerked the top part of Zakuro's body through the boundary, and I was then that he got a mouth full of fist. Zakuro's head jerked to the side as Rei's fist made forceful contact with his jaw line.

"I might be dead," Rei seethed, "but I can still kill you."

Zakuro stayed silent as Lin and Takigawa pulled him back.

Himiko put a hand on her husbands arm.

"I know what you're going to say." Rei said. "You're going to get on my case about how I should've handled it better."

"Actually," she said, "I was going to say that I was sorry you didn't hit him harder."

He smiled at her, and then they turned to look at everyone.

"Be good Mai." They called. Mai sniffled, trying to hold back her persistent tears.

"I'll try." she said with a hoarse voice.

Masako opened her eyes as her silent prayer came to an end, and she watched the Taniyama's disappear slowly.

"I would like to thank you, Masako-san, for giving us such joy." Rei said.

"I wish you a happy life." Himiko said, and then they disappeared completely.

Masako smiled. "You are welcome."

She watched as the spirit figures walked over to Mai and naru, and stood beside them, insistent on being by their daughter's side. Masako laughed lightly.

"Well," she said, not really saying anything. Everyone was silent, until the monk spoke.

"Ok, so I guess I have to say it?" he laughed. "Case. Closed."

fin

* * *

You see that little purple button, down in the right corner of the screen?

Yeaaaaaaah. . .that one. . .

Press it, and make my day.

XD

Well, I must say. This story did take longer than I originally thought, to end. I would've had this chapter up yesterday, but my internet wasn't working, so I just went to bed (fyi, I was up to four in the morning, typing it because I just wanted to get it DONE! See how dedicated I am? Lol)

So yeah. I hope you come back for more. Oh. . .

-strains her ears-

Do you hear that?

-stays silent as she listens carefully to nothing-

Are you sure you don't hear something?

-strains her ears more-

Well I do.

**And it sounds like a sequel.**


	10. Epilogue

Well.

Because of Popular demand, I am putting up an **epilogue**. And trust me when you say, you'll threaten to kill me if I don't hurry up with the sequel soon. XD yes. I know exactly what you are thinking,

ok I don't, but just go with it here.

For Your Information: this **epilogue** will not be too long. In fact, it will be short and sweet. Well. Bittersweet, but you know. At least you are getting something.

So

Without further ado, I present to you the Final Chapter in "Beating Hearts"

Seriously.

* * *

Beating Hearts 

Epilogue.

* * *

Ayako was carrying a small box of Mai's things down the hall to her new room. Today was the day that Mai would finally move in with her. Ayako was very proud of herself for offering such a generous proposition. Normally, she wouldn't do something like that, but after everything that mai had been through, she didn't see how she _couldn't._

Watching Mai with her parents gave her very awkward feeling. She had never been very intimate with her parents. In fact, their relation ship was down right platonic when it came to her. She didn't understand how they could come together and produce a daughter, but she did understand why she was an only child.

They wanted Ayako to take over after they were gone and dead. It was such a disappointment to them when they found out that Ayako became a priestess, granted she was a _self claimed_ one, they were disappointed none the less.

Ayako sighed as she continued to think about how she wished she could've been in Mai's spot. Even though mai had been beaten and lived with a psycho, and both of her parents were dead, Ayako still wished she could at least have something to say about her own, besides "So, where do you want to be buried? Or would you rather be cremated?".

Morbid, isn't it.

So, after two weeks of planning, and planning, and even MORE planning (on Naru and Lin's part) Mai had finally moved in, without a hitch. And what a happy feeling Ayako had about it, too. Everyone at SPR had become like family to her, but Mai was special. Mai was like a daughter (NOW she felt old) or a younger sister. Someone that Ayako could look after and hang around with after having been alone for a majority of her life.

She turn the corner and entered Mai's room, expecting to see the brown haired girl unpacking her clothes and such, but to her surpirse, Mai was nowhere to be found. Her room was rather large, but not big enough to get lost in. Maybe she was out on the balcony. . ?

Ayako set the small box down on Mai's bed, and made her to the double doors that led out to the balcony. Just as she reached them, the noise of someone retching was heard. Ayako spun around and saw Mai bent over the toilet seat, with her head practically in the white bowl. Ayako hurried into the bathroom to Mai, and pulled her hair back out of her face.

When Mai finished emptying her stomach, she sat back against the wall as Ayako handed her a small towel.

"Mai," Ayako said, "are you alright?"

Mai nodded. "I'm fine. I just haven't been. . .feeling very well, lately. I'm sure it's just a cold."

Ayako stared at the younger girl. Mai was averting her eyes and that only meant one thing when it came down to the Taniyama girl.

She was lying.

"Mai, what's going on? You've been looking rather pale lately, and you can hardly keep anything down. And you've been getting so thin. . ."

Mai new she couldn't get out of this with a lie. She had to tell ayako the truth.

"Ayako. . .when I was, um, living with Zakuro–"

Ayako sneered. "Being held hostage, is more like it."

"–he did what he wanted. With my apartment, with my food, with my money, with. . .me." Mai said weakly.

Ayako froze.

"Is–is that what your mother meant when she told you to be careful now that you're–"

"Pregnant." Mai took a deep breath, "Now that I'm pregnant."

Ayako's happy feeling suddenly vanished.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ayako exclaimed.

"For the same reason I didn't tell you I was living with a psycho. Things would've gotten complicated."

"Oh, like they aren't _now?"_

"Why do you think I didn't want to accept your offer? I knew things would go bad." mai looked up at Ayako. "I didn't really unpack anything yet. Everything I did unpack, I can re-pack and then I'll leave."

Ayako glared at mai and then pulled her cheek. "Are you crazy? You're only seventeen! You don't know how to take care of a baby. Well, you might, since you can take care of yourself and you practically _are _a baby."

"Hey!"

"But none the less, you are not going anywhere. You are staying right here, missy. We'll work through this, and everything will be alright. I mean after all, I am a doctor."

"You're a miko. A self claimed miko."

"I come from a _family _of doctors. Should anything occur, I'd know what to do." Ayako corrected.

Then they were silent for a couple of beats.

Mai had never intended on letting Ayako find out. Well, not so _soon _anyway. When she started growing, the inevitable was going to happen. Ayako would find out, she'd have to leave school, maybe even. . .quit her job. She didn't really want anything to happen, but it's not like she had a choice. Things were going from bad, to worse.

"Ayako." Mai suddenly said.

Ayako looked down at her friend. "Hm?"

"Could you. . .could we keep this from everyone at SPR until, you know. Until I'm ready?"

"Mai–"

"Please? It's awkward now. Think about how bad it'll be for me when _everyone _knows.

"Think about how bad it'll be when they stumble across the truth, like I did."

"_Please? _I'm just not ready."

Ayako sighed.

"Alright. Do you know when you'll be ready?" she inquired. Mai started messing with her fingers, and averting her gaze to anywhere else in the large bathroom.

"_Mai."_ Ayako said sternly.

"Um. . .after the baby is born. . ?"

"_MAI. NO."_ Ayako exclaimed. "Are you nuts?"

"Well, no. But I was thinking–"

"You have done enough thinking, young lady. Pick another time." Ayako ordered. Mai looked back at her.

"Then. . .how about. . .I tell you when I know for sure. And it _won't be _after the baby is born." mai added when she saw the look Ayako gave her. Ayako sighed, and stood up. She hld out her hand and Mai took it.

"Fine." she said as Mai dusted off her shorts. "But don't stall. Things could be too late by the time you are ready."

Mai's smile saddened. "It's already too late, Ayako."

Ayako didn't know what Mai meant (at the time) so she came to her own conclusion. "At any rate, we still need to unpack."

"Yes." Mai smiled brightly.

And so began Mai's new life.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! I betcha you didn't see THAT one coming. If you check in chapter two, at the end when Zakuro forcefully kissed Mai, you'll see how I came to this idea. What exactly did you think happened? That he'd kiss her and leave? Why did you think Zakuro was so possessive of Mai?

Gah. Don't worry. I will begin the sequel soon. I just have to straighten my cluttered thoughts.

Alright then. Review if you want. But this REALLY IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!

Sayonara Duckies!

L.A.S.


End file.
